Allison McKendall
"What kind of mother are you? Willing to do crazy things like this, on your own daughter?" ---Allison to her mother. Allison (アリソン Arison) McKendall is a girl who has soft, gentle and very clear voice who came to Greenville Academy with her twin, Albert McKendall. She is now joining Music Club as a song writer with others student. She was born from a mafia family as Alice O'hara, and later she got a title Super-High-School-Level-Mafia, or Super-High-School-Level-Princess at her school. She actually is a new student in Greenville Academy, but she can get along with other student well. Profile Appearance Allison is a elegant girl with a pair of violet eyes and brunette hair wich usually tied a bun, wears a diamond-earrings and pendant-necklace her father's gift. Her height about 167 centimeters and her weight about 55 kilogram. She usually wears a short or a thigh-length- skirt . At school, she's wearing Greenville academy's uniform with black-stockings, blue-sweater and converse shoes. She's actually likes to dressing like a princess, because of her past, she had been treated like a princess by her siblings and her parents too. From outward appearance, Allison seemed to be like a woman in her 20s, because her addict to dressing like that. In her other side, Allison is a girl with with straight-long-blonde hair who likes to wear a headbands or hairpin on her bangs. Her eyes turned to crimson, and her skin become cold and a little paler. She usually wears a black-gothic-dress, or any clothes with black or red color. Personality ' '''Allison is a elegant girl and somewhat arrogant who likes to flirting the guys, especially her cousin. She loves to singing, and sometimes she always mocking someone who's the voice is shrill. She actually is a careless person, but now she's trying to be more caring as a due to be shunned by her friends at her past. She really hates insects, except butterfly. Everytimes she saw insects, she'll kill that insects brutally, even though in public place. She quietly has bad habbit, such like gambling, smoking and others, but only a few people know this, and they keep it a secret. But her other side a is a girl who has kind personality, though her appearance makes people fear sometimes. She likes flowers, especially red rose. She hates all what Alice does, and she always give Alice some advice, but Alice ignore it. Backround Allison was born as Alice O'hara from mafia family. Her father was a mafia, and her mother a illegal scientist. She has a twin, 1 older brother, and 1 older sister. Before his parents divorced, Alice's family always targeted by the people, especially the police. They were always changed their hiding places. Not more than 1 year, their hiding place moved again, from here to there, from there to there, from there to here. But her family's life run smoothly. As the youngest child, Alice and her twin, Alfred was always treated well by his parents. Alice was treated as the princess, and Alfred as the Prince. Because that's spoiled, Alice has properties that tend to be arrogant. Until one day, at 10 years old, Alice was shunned by friends because of her arrogance. Wasn't have any friends to play, he just stay in her house, and sometimes likes to follow her father's job just like gambling, smoking, and so on. Then Alice's personality became worse. Her mother knew this and immediately scolded her husband because how he taught Alice is worse. Their fight wouldn't stop, and they has been divorced. Alice was taken by his mother, the others by his father. Apparently, his mother had a worse goal, which was to make Alice into an android. Firstly her mother did thid quietly but, over time her mother became very harsh, just for that crazy ambition, and made Alice curious. Sometimes his mother likes to put poison in her tea, and various ways it done. Alice uneasy with the actions of her mother, and her anxiety to grow each day. She tried to ran away, but her mother seemed to be like a fence that high up into the sky so that Alice can't. But Alice can avoided it all after she realized that she has been possessed by her other side, '''Allison'. Allison actually is a soul of a girl who had died as the guinea pig by Alice's mother. She helped Alice to take the revenge to what just Alice's mother has done with her life. She gave Alice a supernatural power, and Alice unconsciously said "Mom, I want you to disappear!" and her mother disappeared instantly. Alice felt so glad, because her mother now disappeared, and there's a new spirit now in her. Then Alice thought eliminating the people she hates is a lot of fun. But now Alice wasn't know where to go now, and she got an idea, to reunite with her siblings. After they has reunited, Alice told by her twin that they in the end killed their father because of some reason (or maybe they killed their father just for fun or because they're sick of being chased by the police or even the other mobsters). Now they live together, with no parents. And, they must use the pseudonym of each to remove traces of them as the children of mafia and a illegal scientist, killed by themselves. Alice use her other side's name as her pseudonym, Allison. Relatives *'Gerald O'hara 'deceased is a guy who unconsciously taught Allison bad habit, that one of them is still carried to this day, that's smoking, before divorced with Sarah O'hara. *'Sarah O'hara' unknown a woman that kinda crazy because of her ambition to make her own daughter into a android. Now Allison really hates her, and made her disappeared from this world. *''' Alfred O'hara (Albert McKendall)' alive a younger twin who always makes Allison happy. They really understand each other feelings. Sometimes, Alfred is the most comfortable person to confide in, or telling something that Alice didn't want to disclose it to others. That's the opposite. Alice is the most appropriate person to told by, a sense of love and grief of Alfred. *'Irvin O'hara''' (Edwin McKendall) 'brother;alive is a stubborn-pervert-older-brother, she said. Irvin actually is really a stubborn person, and kinda pervert. But the fact, Allison likes to follow Irvin's style, such like smoking, drinking, how to flirting, and others. behind, Allison likes taunting him like a child. But turn on the front, she seems like maid who was begging forgiveness from her employer. *'Clara O'hara (Carla McKendall) 'sister; alive is a kindest and mature older sister Allison ever had. If Allison want to shopping, she of course will invite her older sister. Carla always give her advice to make Allison better. Allison really respect on her. *'Sebastian McKendall alive a guy that has been targeted by Allison to flirting. He always shows his flat face, but after get flirted by Allison, his face become reddish slightly. Favourite Food, Drink, and Activity Favourite Food Allison loves all about France, especially French cuisine, such like croque Monsieur for breakfast, quiche for lunch, and basil salmon terrine for dinner. But from all the french food she ever ate, the most favourite food is a pastry, mille-feuille. Favourite Drink Follows her older brother's bad habbit, Allison likes to drink wine or something like that, such like sauternes. But sometimes, her other side and her sister give her some advice to drink some healty drink, like fruity juices. Favourite Activity Allison loves singing. She likes to listen the seriosa, especially Il Divo. She likes to shopping with Carla and killing insects as well. Abilities Supernatural Power *'The Power of Word'---Allison has this ability, that makes her can make something happen, whatever she wants. For example, she ever used this ability to make her mother disappear from this world. But if she used this ability to much, she'll be lose her consciousness within a few days. *'Memory manipulation'---She has this ability, but she hasn't realized it. Until now, she never know how to use this ability. If she uses this ability, she can manipulate someone's memory, add some memory to someone, even she can erases that memory from this world. Stastistic Relationship *Charlotte Griefswald is Allison's closest friend in Greenville Academy and her classmate. They always go to canteen together, or go to rooftop for lunch. *'Ludwig Griefswald', Carl's older brother. Allison knows that Ludwig has a crush on his own sister, and Allison keep it a secret, as Ludwig wants. Quotes *"Heyya~ Let's go to the rooftop!" (to Charlotte) *"No, I won't! Don't force me please" (to her mother *"I-I'm sorry."-to Edwin *"Oi Carl, you're kinda fat!" (to Charlotte) *"Let me sing for you~" (to Sebastian) Trivia *Allison has a good relationship with her other side. *Her favourite singer is Celine Dion. *She is Sébastien Izambard's big fans. *She secretly has a cat named Lily. *Her other side can turned to male version, and his personality is the opposite of her female version, likes to teasing Allison all the time. *Allison's genderbend is named Allan McKendall. Gallery tumblr_mjre9bVLim1rdgmkko1_500.jpg|Allison tumblr_myr9r7yTNj1rij6b3o1_500o.png|Allison in her dress tumblr_mqrc1jhP9H1rij6b3o1_500.png|Allison in Haloween costume tumblr_mxnp7v6ao31r01zs0o1_500.png|Alice in her dress tumblr_mndjnz621G1rz09mmo1_500.png|Allison with a guy tumblr_mt0h91ntWn1r5w1j2o1_500.jpg|Allison and Albert seem drunk tumblr_mkpbs5MDDt1rvdlzjo1_500.jpg|Allison with her friends when she's 9 years old tumblr_molvpusxAi1r01zs0o1_500.png|Allison with her older sister, carla tumblr_mfnasvOwv91rp9551o1_500.png|Allison in her dress tumblr_mrk0vuGPeZ1s8aec4o1_500.jpg|Allison Category:Greenville Academy Category:Female Category:Students